Guerra sangrienta en tierras de papá España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Resubida.Cuando España fue a visitar a sus hijos Ceuta y Melilla no esperó que desde ese momento todo cambiase tanto.-Se ha iniciado una sublevación en Ceuta,Melilla y Canarias-hay queluchar-S'han sublevat a Barcelona-.Narración Guerra Civil Española Cap4
1. Chapter 1

Autora: hola aquí os traigo una historia de la Guerra civil española, esto no es un capitulo, contiene información de los que representarán las comunidades autónomas de España o sus hijos, convendría leerlo para enterarse de que personajes son y como se llaman. Las descripciones del carácter son por el que tienen unos amigos míos que viven en esas zonas.

Esto está dedicado a Nacho, (el profe más majo que os podáis imaginar) y a todos los que habéis estado esperando a que volviera subir el fic.

**Los norteños:**

**Galicia**: conocido como Gabriel, piel pálida, pelo rubio y ojos castaños miel, de mal carácter, la mayoría de las veces está soltando insultos a diestro y siniestro. Fue parte del reino de castilla. Siempre tiene una bufanda roja enredada en el cuello regalo de Antonio.

**Asturias**: Es uno de las más pequeñas, pelo rubio corto y buenas dotes, fue un gran reino que pasó a consolidar el reino de castilla. Lleva una bufanda azul que le regaló Antonio para que no pasase frío. Su nombre es Andrea

**Cantabria**: Pelo castaño claro y ojos chocolate. Lleva una bufanda de color amarillo regalada por Antonio. Su nombre es Cesar

**Euskadi/ País Vasco**: Pelo negro corto, lleva el ojo cubierto por un parche negro, siempre lleva consigo una bufanda verde que Antonio le regaló. Formó parte del reino de Navarra junto a Rioja. Es temido por sus hermanos por su carácter. Siempre esta serio. Su nombre es Enrique

**Rioja**: Pelo de color vino y ojos negros carbón. Formó parte del reino de Navarra. Odia a Francia por decir que los vinos franceses son mejores que los suyos. Su nombre es Rodrigo

**Navarra**: de carácter amigable, era un antiguo reino de España junto a los Castilla y Aragón. Tubo bajo su mando a Euskadi y a Rioja. Su pelo castaño es tan largo que le llega por los tobillos, y sus ojos son azules. Su nombre es Nieves

**Aragón**: ex-Esposo de Cataluña, fue un antiguo reino junto a Castilla y a Navarra; se encargó de Baleares y Valencia Su pelo es negro al igual que sus ojos. Su nombre es Alejandro.

**Los Mediterráneos**:

**Cataluña**: ex esposa de Aragón, de pelo castaño chocolate corto, piel canela y ojos verdes esmeralda. Fue un antiguo reino junto a Navarra y Castilla, y una fuerte potencia portuaria. No se lleva bien con Madrid, cuidó de Valencia y Baleares junato a Aragón. Su nombre es Catalina

**Valencia**: de carácter afable le encantan las siestas en su playa y la paella. Fue parte del reino de Aragón. Sus hermanos evitan siempre dejarle una caja de cerillas y mecheros cerca de su alcance, pues tiende a quemar cosas sobretodo en época de fallas. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Su nombre es Vera

**Murcia**: la más pequeña de los mediterráneos, formó parte del reino de Castilla. Su pelo es castaño casi rubio y ojos chocolate. Su nombre es Miguel

**Baleares**: su nombre es Blanca, de pelo castaño chocolate y ojos grises, fue parte del Reino de Aragón. Se lleva bien con Valencia y Cataluña.

**Los sureños**

**Andalucía:** Es una de las mas mayores y tiene un carácter infantil, su pelo castaño le llega por la cintura y sus ojos son castaños oro, siempre va vestida de verde, odia a Inglaterra por invadir Gibraltar e impedirla ir a ver a su padre España excusando algunas reuniones. Cuida del pequeño Gibraltar con mucho cariño. Su nombre es Alicia

**Gibraltar: **Hijo de Arthur y Antonio, su piel es morena y su pelo es rubio con los ojos verdes. Es algo mal educado,(como Arthur)quiere mucho a sus papas y a Andalucía sobretodo. Su nombre es Gonzalo

**Ceuta**: hermana pequeña de Melilla, tiene el pelo negro y la piel muy morena, lleva ropas árabes grises. Su nombre es Celia.

**Melilla**: hermano mayor de Ceuta, pelo negro y piel muy morena, sus ojos son de color onix, lleva ropas que Marruecos le regaló en un intento de secuestrarle. Su nombre es Marcos

**Canarias**: De carácter afable, cuando se enfada hace que sus volcanes estallen. Su pelo es castaño oscuro y sus ojos ambarinos, le encanta que sus hermanos vallan a visitarle. Siempre va vestido de amarillo y adora los plátanos. Su nombre es Carlos

**Los del oeste**

**Extremadura**: Se porta bien con todos y odia a Portugal, sobretodo a Lisboa. Su pelo es verde oscuro y sus ojos ambarinos, siempre va vestida de gris. Su nombre es Esperanza

**Castilla León/ Castilla la vieja: **Hermano gemelo de Castilla la Mancha. Adora a sus hermanos, en el pasado fue un Gran reino junto a su hermano. Siempre que esta con Madrid situándose a su izquierda. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro con el flequillo a la izquierda, y sus ojos son dorados. Su nombre es León

**Los centrales**

**Castilla la mancha/ Castilla la Nueva**: también conocido como Mateo, es el hermano gemelo de Castilla León, únicamente se les diferencia por el flequillo, ya que Mateo lo tiene a la derecha (posición que ocupa cuando esta con Madrid), tiene una relación de amor odio con Madrid, ya que esta se marchó de casa al hacerse capital.

**Madrid: **es la capital de España, tiene el pelo castaño rizado que le llega por los hombros, y sus ojos son verdes ( rasgo que solo han heredado ella y Cataluña). No se lleva bien con Cataluña, pero la quiere mucho. Lleva siempre consigo la diadema roja que le regaló Mateo como símbolo de despedida. Su nombre es María Susana.


	2. 17 de Julio de 1936

Autora: aquí el primer capitulo

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**17 de Julio de 1936**

Por fin amanecía en las tierras de España, y el joven Antonio empezó su jornada laboral, se vistió, hizo el desayuno y antes de marcharse paso por la habitación de la pequeña Madrid que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama.

-Muérete Cataluña-la escuchó decir en sueños, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia que dijese, los hermanos deben llevarse bien- Mateo no voy a volver a tu casa.

Antonio se adentró en la habitación de su hija y la arropó para luego acariciar su cabello castaño. Una vez estuvo fuera de casa de su hija (donde había dormido esa noche), decidió ir a visitar a su hijo Marcos, hacía mucho que no le veía y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Atravesó la mitad de la península pasándose a ver a Mateo, que dormía murmurando cosas inteligibles mientras una gran baba empapaba la almohada, y a Alicia, la cual aún con lo grande que era, dormía con su tomate de peluche que le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Inglaterra mardito asqueroso, te voy a arrancar ese bosque que tienes por ceja

España rió, a saber que estaba soñando su hija.

Vio al pequeño Gibraltar en la puerta, seguramente venía a jugar con Andalucía.

-Papá España- le saludó el pequeño, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda, la tez canela y el pelo rubio-¿Esta hermana Andalucía despierta?

-No pequeño Gibraltar-dijo acariciando el pelo al hijo que había tenido con Inglaterra- Pero en un rato lo estará

-¿Dónde vas papá?-Preguntó el pequeño escrutándole con curiosidad-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Voy a ver a tu hermano Melilla-le respondió- y no, no puedes venir, quédate con tu hermana y llámala Alicia, Andalucía suena muy frío.

-Sí papá

Antonio atravesó el estrecho y llegó a casa de su hijo, se extrañó al ver todo como si un huracán hubieses pasado por la ciudad, pero ya se lo esperaba, hacía unas horas la parte de su cuerpo que correspondía a Melilla y a Ceuta le había dolido mucho. Abrió la puerta de la casa con extrema facilidad

-¡¿Marcos?-gritó entrando un poco en la casa-¿Melilla?

Notó como alguien intentaba atacarle, se giró para encontrarse a un soldado que le iba a atacar, otro a su lado tenía a Melilla atado y a la pequeña Ceuta semiinconsciente

-¡PAPÁ CORRE!-gritaron los pequeños al ver venir más soldados-¡ES UNA HUYE ES UNA SUBLEVACIÓN FASCÍSTA!

Antonio no quería irse de allí, no sin sus hijos, pero sabía que si le capturaban la oportunidad de los otros sería nula y no aplacarían la revolución.

-Volveré a por vosotros, lo juro-dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí con la cara surcada en lágrimas

-Que no llegue muy lejos-susurró el soldado que mantenía cautivos a los pequeños -dispara

-NOOOO

La bala impactó en la pierna de Antonio, pero este siguió moviéndose, una segunda bala le dio en el pie, pero aún así consiguió llegar a casa de Andalucía, la cual estaba jugando con Gibraltar y al verlo llegar medio cojo se asustó. Gibraltar y ella solo pudieron gritar "¡papá!" antes de que Antonio cayese al suelo vencido por la pérdida de sangre.

Madrid se despertó, había tenido un sueño horrible con un hombre bajito y de bigote. Se alisó los cabellos para luego darse una ducha y ponerse su vestido azul con su diadema roja.

-Señorita María-dijo una criada entrando en la habitación, tenía una cara de soberana preocupación-Tiene una llamada

-Si es Mateo que le den por saco-dijo, su hermano la llamaba todos los días para convencerla de que volviera a su casa.

-No, es su hermana Andalucía-dijo la sirvienta- dice que es urgente, se trata de su padre

Las alarmas de María se pusieron en alerta suma, ¿le habría pasado algo a su padre?, Corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo María bajó al salón y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, al otro lado se oían las lágrimas de alguien

-Alicia, soy Madrid-dijo tratando de tapar el nerviosismo de su voz- ¿que ocurre?

-María, es-es horrible-decía la andaluza con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

-Cálmate, dime que pasa

-Es papá-dijo tratando de calmarse- esta herido, le han disparado

-...-María no podía decir nada, solo pensaba en su padre-¿que le pasó?

-Fue a Melilla y cuando volvió estaba herido-siguió la andaluza aún llorando-ha habido un revolución fascista en Melilla y se ha extendido a Ceuta, quieren instaurar una dictadura en España.

-Debería haberme quedado en la cama-pensó Madrid sin saber que hacer

* * *

Autora: hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: lamento la tardanza, disfrutad de este capitulo. Pido perdón a los catalanes por si acaso alguna frase está mal, pero aún no se hablarlo bien y escribirlo menos.

**18 de Julio de 1936**

-Tenemos problemas-fue lo primero que dijo Castilla la Mancha al entrar por la puerta de casa de su hermana, donde estaban reunidos Cataluña, los norteños (salvo Aragón y Navarra), Valencia, Extremadura, Murcia y Baleares.-¿Y Madrid?

-Dime algo que no sepa-le respondió Cataluña, la cual estaba visiblemente enfadada

-Esta movilizando a sus gentes, están atacando a Andalucía y a tu hermano León-explicó Enrique, con su tono serio- a, si y a Aragón, las revueltas han comenzado.

-Nos ha pillado a todos desprevenidos-dijo Galicia-Bastados Falangistas

-De nada servirá insultarlos-dijo Madrid apareciendo por la puerta, en su brazo tenía una herida de bala, Mateo que era el más cercano a ella corrió a taparle la sangre, mientras Rioja cogía un botiquín de la cocina

-Ya te ha herido imbecil- la dijo de forma despectiva Cataluña

-Cierra la boca Cata- le espetó Madrid, la cual estaba muy enfadada- No estoy de humor.

Para sorpresa de todos Cataluña aceptó, y se quedó callada incluso se acercó a su hermana pequeña y la curó la herida.

-Gracias Cata-le dijo Madrid sonrojada y apartando la mirada de su hermana

-Deberías tener más cuidado-le dijo Catalina vendando la herida- irán a por ti

-¿A por mi?

-Cataluña tiene razón, si toman la capital estaremos perdidos-dijo Valencia, seria como nunca antes la habían visto- No debes dejar que te toquen

-Haré lo posible, ¿Como está padre?

Ninguno dijo nada, el estado de España se agravaba a cada segundo de esa guerra civil, era una guerra sangrienta entre hermanos, la gente se peleaba por las calles, y los falangistas salían de sus escondrijos para dirigir las sublevaciones y el presidente ya casi no sabía que hacer.

-Tenemos que luchar-dijo Castilla rompiendo el silencio-Padre debe recuperarse, si esto sigue así el no lo logrará.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a idear un plan contra los falangistas

Día 19 de Julio

Cataluña se levantó poco antes del amanecer, esa noche apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, tenía miedo, para que negarlo. Odiaba matar a su gente, y esta guerra, maldijo interiormente a los falangistas, ellos tenían la culpa de todo. Se vistió con un uniforme de milicias que Antonio les había regalado, le quedaba algo ajustado.

Vio el sol salir sobre su tierra y en ese entonces cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho, algo pasaba en Barcelona, cuando un general entró la vio agazapada sobre si misma sujetándose fuertemente el pecho.

-S'han sublevat a Barcelona- dijo un miliciano entrando a la habitación y acercándose a Cataluña- Què fem?

-Combatre'ls, no deixeu que la revolta arribi molt lluny

El miliciano salió del cuarto mientras Cataluña se ponía en pie para ir a ayudar, seguro que su padre también lo había sentido, se permitió derramar una lágrima por cada uno de los que iban a morir y así la joven y dura Catalina Fernández se sumió en un silencioso llanto que solo su padre España logró escuchar.

-no pateixis la meva petita Caterina-susurró Antonio mientras se ponía en pie para ver a Madrid e informarse de como iban las cosas- tot passarà

Madrid llegó a casa bastante cansada y muy preocupada, la revuelta en Barcelona se había solucionado y habían hecho prisionero a Goded, pero no habían podido hacer nada por Baleares, y para colmo otras ciudades se habían sublevado como Vitoria, Oviedo y Cáceres manteniendo ocupados a sus hermanos.

Se sentó en una silla, para luego ver a su padre bajar por las escaleras, las vendas estaban manchadas con sangre, las heridas eran muy profundas, interiormente María se preguntó si sanarían alguna vez

-¿Tienes nuevo jefe no?-preguntó España sentándose al lado de su hija pequeña.

-Si, José Giral-dijo cansada mientras se levantaba para coger el botiquín y cambiarle las vendas a su padre- lo primero que ha dicho ha sido que les demos las armas a los sindicatos y a los izquierdistas

-¿Sabes algo de tus hermanos?

María con gran pesar le contó las malas noticias mientras le curaba, pero eso ya lo sabía España, pues en cada lugar de su cuerpo que correspondía a los sitios sublevados él tenía una herida sangrante.

**20 de julio**

Ese día Madrid se reunió con varios de sus diligentes, habían localizado en el cuartel de la montaña un reducto Falangista que pretendía hacerse con Madrid, Antonio también había asistido, el hacha que ahora estaba modificada pues su hijo Mateo le había instalado una pistola que podía disparar en cualquier momento, solo tenía que apuntar con el final del hacha y apretar un pequeño botón que había en el culo de esta.

Quería ir a ayudar a sus otros hijos, pero ahora Madrid lo necesitaba, si las tropas entraban en la capital sería lo peor que podía pasar, pues la falange volvería a instaurarse.

-Entonces vallamos a por ellos-dijo Madrid alzando el puño- no podemos esperar

-Tiene razón-dijo el diligente.

-Voy a por los milicios-dijo Madrid saliendo de la sala con ánimos renovados.

Antonio, se sobó la parte que correspondía a Madrid, ella también tenía varias heridas, esa mañana se habían sublevado Carabanchel y Getafe, además de los constantes bombardeos, pero la noticia de que podrían reducir a todos le había avivado los ánimos.

Llegaron al cuartel de la montaña con varios milicios y allí comenzó una dura batalla que fue bastante breve ya que los sublevados acabaron rindiéndose ante el poder republicano.

Cuando la batalla acabó padre e hija vitoreaban por la victoria como todos los milicios, pero en ese instante Antonio comenzó a sangrar en otro lado, y debido al insufrible dolor se desmayó en brazos de Madrid. Lo último que le escuchó decir María fue " Galicia ha caído".

**Restantes días de julio**

**Mateo estaba ante la cama de su padre muy angustiado, Antonio no dejaba de delirar a causa de la fiebre y las heridas cada vez eran más, habían caído ya sus hermanos Alejandro, Nieves, Gabriel y el que más les había dolido a él y a Madrid, León.**

**Se levantó de la silla con aire cansado, sus hermanos estaban luchando muchísimo, Madrid y Cataluña habían ido a pedir ayuda a Francia y el día anterior habían llegado varios aviones gabachos a casa de Catalina, el problema era que los sublevados se habían aliado con Alemania, en comparación con ese Francia era una mosca, es decir débil.**

**-Mateo..-le llamó su padre-¿Como están todos?**

**-Bien, están luchando-dijo Mateo conteniendo las lágrimas, su padre le miraba con la mirada perdida por la fiebre, le dolía verlo así- luchan para protegernos**

**-No quiero más luchas-dijo mientras Mateo le ponía un paño helado en la frente, y remojaba el otro en le agua fría-no quiero más muertes.**

**-Duerme papá-le dijo Mateo-duerme un poco**

**Antonio asintió, y al poco se quedó dormido, en ese momento Mateo derramó algunas lágrimas, era muy doloroso. Él había decidido quedarse en casa de Madrid para cuidar a Antonio, no quería que sus hermanas viesen al ex imperio en ese estado, seguro que se pondrían fatal.**

**-Mateo-dijo Madrid entrando a ala habitación corriendo, traía varios cortes en su cara**

**-¿Que pasa?**

**-Los alemanes han venido-dijo María, tras ella estaba Cataluña-pero no han venido solos**

**-¿No han venido solos?-preguntó tomando a su hermana de los hombros, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta-¿Quien está con ellos?**

**-Lovino y Feliciano**

**Entonces Mateo pensó que si a su padre no le mataba la fiebre lo haría la noticia de que Lovino luchaba contra él apoyando a los revolucionarios**

**Autora: lamento la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado, iré poniendo los momentos más importantes de la cronología que tengo. **

**Cuídense**


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: lamento la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada con exámenes y otras historias.

Aquí el tercer capítulo.

En el salón de la casa de María estaban Mateo, Catalina, Vera y Enrique muy pensativos, mientras Gonzalo estaba jugando con un soldadito de madera, y es que ¿cómo decirle a su padre que Lovino les atacaba con los alemanes?

-¿Y si se lo decimos sin más?- preguntó Gibraltar mirando a sus hermanos mayores, que le miraron como si estuviese loco

-Ni de broma- dijo Vera haciendo una "x" con los brazos- no quiero otra inundación

-¿Inundación?

Mateo iba a contestar, pero vio bajar a su hermana María con el médico, ambos tenían lo ánimos por los suelos, María despidió al médico y fue a ver a sus hermanos al salón, cuando llegó se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la imagen de su padre que había visto hacía unos minutos.

-¿Como se encuentra?- preguntó Vera, Mateo se sentó a la izquierda de Madrid y la acarició los cabellos

-Muy mal, estaba delirando y llamando a Lovino y a sus colonias- dijo Madrid- tiene mucha fiebre

-Ya veo- suspiró Enrique- volvamos al problema, ¿como le decimos lo de Lovino?

Los mayores tragaron saliva, hacía años cuando Lovino había vuelto a Italia con Feliciano, España se deprimió, sacó su hacha y empezó a destrozar todo lo que se ponía a su paso, además de emborracharse e inundar parte de Valencia y Andalucía con sus llantos llamando a Lovino, si ahora se enterase de que le atacaban inundaría todo y destrozaría la casa de Madrid además de acabar con las reservas de vino del pequeño Rioja.

-Yo se lo diré- dijo Mateo levantándose del sillón, sus hermanos le miraron mal

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Enrique- mira que paso de recoger tus restos

-Sacaré el hacha antes de nada, además tengo un plan infalible

Y ahí estaba ahora Mateo con sus hermanos, en sus manos llevaba una cesta con tomates y naranjas, el problema era decírselo, tragó saliva, detrás de él estaban Valencia y Gibraltar mirando curiosos, tras estos apoyados en la barandillas fingiendo no tener interés Cataluña y Euskadi, y tras ellos sentada en la barandilla estaba Madrid.

-Ánimo hermano- le dijo Vera empujándolo dentro del cuarto,

-No veo una mierda- dijo en voz baja Mateo, alguien prendió la luz y el grito que liberó Mateo se escuchó hasta en casa del inglés.

Los demás entraron corriendo al cuarto, encontrándose a Mateo en el suelo con una mano en el pecho y el alma que casi se le salía por completo, las naranjas y los tomates estaban tirados por el suelo, el motivo del susto era que Antonio al oler los tomates se había incorporado y acabó al lado de Mateo el cual al encender la luz se encontró frente a frente con su padre.

-¿Que querías Mateo?- preguntó Antonio mientras era llevado a la cama por Enrique y Vera se llevaba a Gibraltar de allí.

-Te he traído estos tomates y estas naranjas para que te mejores

-...- las comunidades presentes tenían la barbilla en el suelo y un cabreo de tres pares de narices.

La primera en reaccionar fue Cataluña que golpeó a su hermano por detrás ganándose una regañina por parte de Antonio.

-Díselo-le susurró Enrique

-Oye papá

-Que tomates más bonitos tienes que mandarle algunos a Lovino- dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Si claro enseguida

-...-Silencio

-Imbecil- gritaron las comunidades presentes empezando a golpear al Mateo

-¿Ya le habéis dicho que Lovino nos está atacando?- preguntó Vera entrando en el cuarto

-...- nadie dijo nada, Vera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapó corriendo la boca, todos dirigieron su vista a España

-Lovino nos ataca- repitió el español mirando ausente el tomate-¿es verdad?

-si- dijo Cataluña- está del bando de Alemania

-Ya veo- el aura negra que salía de Antonio era comparable a la de Rusia, por instinto las comunidades autónomas fueron retrocediendo pasito a pasito, su padre daba miedo.

De pronto empezó a llorar llamando a Lovino y rogando que no lo atacase, sus hijos se sintieron mal, muy mal, pero no podían hacer nada, y su dolor no podía compararse al de España.

A las dos de la mañana los llantos censaron, las comunidades autónomas no podían dormir y Mateo fue a ver a su padre, le encontró dormido abrazando una foto en la que estaba con Lovino. Mateo la tomó y la dejó en la mesilla boca abajo, para luego arropar a su padre y bajarse con sus hermanos a compartir las penas con una botella de vino de la reserva personal de Madrid que consiguió mangarle a Napoleón durante la independencia.

-Eso es lo que dice ella-pensó Mateo mirando su copa- seguro que Francis no tubo huevos a volver por ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada, cosas del bachiller que seguro que entendéis o entenderéis algún día.

Y llegamos al mes de Agosto de 1936.

Primeros Días de Agosto.

La situación no había mejorado para nada en España, las batallas continuaban, cada comunidad tenía sus propias heridas, y España tenía que ser amarrado a la cama para que no se moviese de ella y saliese a pelear, evitando así que sufriese más heridas.

Madrid llegó a su casa dejando su abrigo negro en el perchero y tumbándose en el sofá con el regazo de su brazo en la frente, mirando el techo como si este fuese a brindarle la mejor idea del mundo para derrotar a los sublevados.

-Ojalá pasase algo bueno hoy-pensó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya estás aquí Madrid?-preguntó Mateo, quien últimamente se pasaba la vida en casa de su hermana cuando no estaba en la suya combatiendo.

-Hola Mateo,¿y padre?-preguntó sin mirarle

-Le he soltado, casi se deja las muñecas por soltarse-dijo sentándose en una silla del salón-ahora está en su despacho hablando con el jefe.

-Ya veo.

Un grito de alegría se escuchó en toda la casa haciendo que Madrid se incorporase asustada y que Castilla la Mancha, quien hacía acrobacias con la silla, se cayese de esta, ambos se miraron y subieron rápidamente al despacho de su padre, allí este saltaba de la alegría y sonreía por primera vez en semanas, con esa sonrisa tan cálida que le caracterizaba.

-¿Papá que pasa?-preguntó María sorprendida

-Era Vera, los sublevados de Valencia han capitulado-dijo feliz

-¡Eso es genial!-gritó Mateo dando un salto de alegría.

-Hoy dos de Agosto es un gran día-sonrío Antonio junto a sus hijos- aparte del nuevo gobierno en la Generalitat, los valencianos se rinden.

-Haber cuanto dura- pensó Madrid algo pesimista recibiendo el abrazo de su padre.

Como si hubiese sido una premonición cuatro días después la situación empeoraba, pues Francisco Franco desembarcó en Sevilla ocasionando que a Alicia le diese muchos quebraderos de cabeza tener en sus tierras al bastardo del bigote.

Noticia buena fue que el día ocho los republicanos tomaron Ibiza y Formentera haciendo que a Baleares se le pasasen la mayoría de los dolores, pero a cambio el día diez los sublevados tomaron Mérida a la vez que el gobierno republicano clausuraba las instituciones religiosas, a lo que Madrid profesó un "jodeos curitas, ya no nos mangonearéis más" que se escuchó hasta en casa de sus hermanos y puede que en el Vaticano.

**Día 12 de Agosto de 1936- Barcelona.**

**Catalina estaba que no cabía en si de gozo, había pillado a Goded y a Fernández Burried y hoy había que fusilarlos, esos eran culpables de sus sufrimiento, del sufrimiento de sus gentes y en especial del de su padre España.**

**-Esos bastardos pagarán-dijo poniéndose su uniforme republicano, ella sería quien oficiase el fusilamiento. aunque no le gustase.**

**Salió de su casa acompañada por dos soldados, en su mente se dibujaba la imagen de su padre delirante y ensangrentado por diferentes sitios, si todo esto no hubiese pasado el estaría bien y estarían comiendo juntos en casa de Vera.**

**Goded esperaba junto a su compañero Fernández Burried la hora de su final, sabia que esto podía pasar, pero no le importó, el solo quería algo mejor para España, y no la república, el era un patriota, vio llegar a la famosa Catalina Fernández, más conocida como Cataluña, vestía un uniforme de miliciano, su pelo castaño se entreveía bajo la gorra, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda le miraban con un profundo odio.**

**-A las buenas señorita Catalina-saludó educadamente Goded como burlándose de la chica.-¿que tal el día?**

**-Bastardo, ¿como osas dirigirle tus sucias palabras a la señorita Caterina?-le espetó un soldado.**

**-Guarda tu aliento Goded-dijo Catalina indiferente- aunque ni que lo fueses a necesitar mucho más.**

**El pelotón de fusilamiento se preparó, apuntó a Goded y a su acompañante, Catalina dirigió una última mirada a aquel hombre a quien hacía tiempo había creído leal.**

**-Viva la España Nacional-dijo Goded**

**El sonido de los disparos inundaron la cabeza de Cataluña, quien no pudo ni mirar los cadáveres, se dió la vuelta y sin decir nada se marchó a su casa.**

**-Uno menos faltan dos-pensó para si, situando en su mente la imagen de Franco y Mola.**

**Día 20 de Agosto.**

**El día amanecía triste en toda España, quizás fuese por que como solían decir las nubes lloran por los muertos, sobretodo por los grandes, aunque si eso fuese verdad llevaría todo el verano lloviendo, pero hoy era un día triste de verdad, hacía unos días Badajoz había sido conquistado por Yagüe y por lo tanto Esperanza estaba cautiva, había sido un gran disgusto para todos , pero sobretodo Andalucía se había llevado un disgusto enorme, García Lorca, su escritor, había sido asesinado solo por sus gustos, y ahí estaba la "mayor" de los Fernández acompañada por su maltrecho padre, y su hermano Mateo; los demás no habían podido ir, y ella lo entendía, hacia la mitad del entierro Madrid apareció notablemente cansada y abrazó fuertemente a Andalucía mientras esta lloraba.**

**-No llores Alicia-le decía Madrid conteniendo las lágrimas-ahora está en un lugar mejor**

**-Lo se, pero era mi amigo-dijo llorando-me encantaban sus obras, bastardos fachas.**

**Antonio abrazó a sus hijas hasta que la "mayor" dejó de llorar.**

**-Si te sirve de consuelo-dijo Madrid sin mirarla lista para irse- en tres días serán fusilados tres fachas en mi casa**

**-¿Y de que sirven tantas muertes?-preguntó Andalucía-te herirás a ti y a papá.**

**-Es por nuestro bien-sentenció fríamente Madrid marchando a su casa. sin decir nada más**


End file.
